Momentos de mala suerte
by maryrupert
Summary: Siempre hay momentos malos y buenos....pues a Ginny lamentablemente le han llegado los malos momentos.......es mi primer fic...espero que les guste.


Iba en su coche (que era un gran carro de lujo), con los vidrios arriba, el día estaba nublado y muy frió, decidió detenerse en el primer lugar donde poder comprar un té para calentar su cuerpo. Cruzo una esquina y vio una cafetería. Estaciono el coche. Quiso tomar su bebida allí mismo, se paro en la puerta de la cafetería y mientras degustaba, observaba a las personas que pasaban. Vio a un hombre que llevaba a un bebé en sus brazos, se dio cuenta que al sujeto se le hacia difícil sostener a el infante y todos los demás objetos que llevaba para el bebé, también diviso a otro hombre que escuchaba a su esposa, mientras esta lo reprendía.

Rió para sus adentros, pensó que era un hombre con suerte, era dueño de un consorcio, tenia dinero, todas las mujeres que quería y disfrutaba su vida libremente sin ninguna responsabilidad, como lo era un niño y una esposa (según él), no tenia que rendirle cuenta a nadie, entraba y salía de su mansión, Malfoy Manor, cada vez que quería.

Termino su bebida y tiro el baso a la basura, cuando decidió salir alguien tropezó con él, con un poco de fuerza.

Miro furioso hacia el lado donde sintió el impacto y vio una cabellera roja...

- Ay lo siento – dijo Ginny mirando a la persona que había golpeado sin querer, se sorprendió al ver que era Draco Malfoy, un ex alumno de Hogwarts, proveniente de la casa de Slytherin.

Ginny se fijo en su mirada fría, se dio cuenta que no la reconocía...

- sabe, cuando esta caminando su mirada tiene que ir al frente – dijo Draco con sarcasmo – y creo que tengo esencia, quiero decir, que no soy traspasable, a menos que lo haya hecho con intención de que yo me fijara en usted, pero lamento decepcionarla... – se acerco un poco mas a ella – no me gusta – hizo una risa de suficiencia.

- no se preocupe, los Urones no me llaman la atención – dijo Ginny esquivándolo y siguiendo su marcha.

Draco se quedo atónito¿porque ella le había dicho Urón, eso era algo de su pasado en el colegio, en cuarto año el profesor Moddy lo había convertido en ese animal. Subió a su auto furioso. De esas cosas no le gustaba acordarse...

Ginny siguió caminando con una sonrisa, era agradable haberle dicho eso a Malfoy.

Pero le llamo la tensión, lo cambiado que estaba, ya no era el chico escuálido que estudiaba en Hogwarts, era mas alto aun, y con una muy buena figura atlética. Ella como toda una mujer que era no podía dejar pasar el detalle del cambio del chico.

También le dio curiosidad, el porque Draco, no la reconoció, era un poco extraño, ella pensaba que no había cambiado mucho, solo en su altura y su figura de niña; siempre molesto a su familia en los años que estuvo en Hogwarts, y eso le daba a pensar que era difícil que el se olvidara de ellos. Pero dejo el tema a un lado, y siguió.

Ella caminaba por simple gusto, ya que tenia un carro y a un chofer que no utilizaba mucho, solo lo hacia en algunas ocasiones cuando quería ser un poco mas extravagante y salir de su estilo sencillo. Su situación económica era muy buena, era dueña de toda una empresa, creadora de túnicas para todas las ocasiones, que se expandía por otros países de Europa y era exhibida por grandes modelos, eso la hacia sentirse orgullosa de lo que podía logra a sus tan solo 26 años.

Por otro lado, Draco Malfoy, un chico que siempre mantuvo su posición de magnate, rico desde nacimiento, y emprendedor por naturaleza. Gracias a su pasión por el Quidditch, decidió empezar su vida de empresario, Dueño de una magnifica compañía encargada de dar a sus clientes todos aquellos accesorios para el deporte Mágico, haciendo de su empresa unas de las mejores, en donde se pueden adquirir desde las mejores escobas voladoras hasta lentes protectores de la brisa. Eso claro, lo obtuvo de la manera mas fácil, ya que el tenia lo primordial, el dinero suficiente.

Ginny salió tarde de su oficina, bastante cansada y somnolienta, el resto del día solo fue lluvia, por todo Londres. Cuando se disponía a cruzar la calle, sin previo aviso salió un carro, doblando la esquina , a mucha velocidad, ella por reacción subió nuevamente a la acera, pero esto no impidió que el carro al pasar, la bañara de agua por completo. Ginny sintió aquella agua sucia y fría, se quedo paralizada por unos instante, como tratando de aceptar de que aquello no le paso a ella. Vio como el auto frenaba bruscamente unos metros mas adelante, pero su sorpresa fue cuando de el, se bajo el rubio, Draco Malfoy.

Esto no me puede estar sucediendo – se dijo mirándolo a los ojos, y detectando de que él, no se movía de su sitio, mas bien la observaba analizándola primero, como con algo de temor para acercarse.

- Discúlpeme, de verdad lo siento – dijo Draco para ver la reacción de la Pelirroja

- ¿Qué te disculpe?- dijo Ginny simulando tranquilidad- tu me estas pidiendo, "que te disculpe"- vio como el rubio asintió, ella muy rápida y agresiva, se quito su gran abrigo, ya arruinado, lleno de agua se lo lanzo a Draco, mojándolo también, claro que no como ella estaba.

Draco tomo el abrigo, y se vio mojado, se fijo en la chica, mirándola con seriedad, pero no replico, el sabia que era su culpa; noto que ella estaba agitada y que la ropa que le quedaba la tenia mojada también, no pudo evitar ver como la camisa blanca de la chica se transparento con la humedad y la falda negra, que le llegaba poco mas arriba de sus rodillas, se ceñía mas a su cuerpo, dejando ver su formada figura.

- Que...miras- esto lo dijo, con la voz un poco entre cortada, ya que empezaba a tener mucho frió- esta mañana te atraviesas en mi camino, me tratas mal, pero claro tienes que cerrar con broche de oro, pasas con tu gran carro y me llenas, de los pies a la cabeza, con agua sucia.

- ya le dije que lo siento, no la vi – se acerco a ella y le extendió un pañuelo.

Ginny lo tomo con brusquedad, pero con manos temblorosas, se seco un poco la cara, vio que Draco sacaba un abrigo, de su auto, para caballero y lo ponía alrededor de ella; la rodeaba por completo, porque era bastante grande.

- no te voy a decir gracias, es lo menos que me merezco de tu parte.

- ahora yo quisiera preguntarle, porque me tutea – dijo el rubio.

- Mas bien yo me pregunto por que "tu", me tratas con respeto, porque dudo de que no te acuerdes de mi.

- Pues para su información, no, no se quien es "usted", pero claro que supuse que me conocía, por lo que me dijo esta mañana, muy cordialmente claro,- lo dijo sarcástico- eso de "Urón" , pero no me interesa saber quien es, no se preocupe – se dio la vuelta se subió a su auto, no sin antes decirle a Ginny: quédese con el abrigo tengo muchos – y se marcho.

- Estúpido – guardo el pañuelo en su bolso y saco su celular – Vicente, necesito que me venga a buscar, lo mas pronto posible, lo voy a esperar en...- y dijo la dirección a su chofer, se abrigo mas y respiro el perfume del chico – ese Draco, tiene buen gusto.

Al día siguiente Ginny viajaría para Italia y luego de eso para Alemania, por negociaciones extranjeras.

Paso una semana luego del encuentro, Draco estaba en su avión privado, rumbo a Alemania, tenia que asistir a una serie de eventos, que no podía negar ni dejar a un lado, estaba bastante cansado de viajar y tener que pagarle a "Damas de compañía".

Algunas veces, pero muy remotas veces, pensaba que seria bueno tener una esposa, para que lo representara.

Por otro lado de Europa, estaba Ginny centrada en cerrar un contrato con alguna Empresa Italiana, en la noche del día siguiente partiría para Alemania, esto después de unas cesiones de fotos que se tomaría para la portada de unas revistas.

Pero ese tiempo paso volando y ella ya estaba entrando a la habitación de un lujoso hotel de Alemania, en donde la esperaban comodidades y el vestido que usaría a la noche siguiente en el aniversario de el equipo de Quidditch alemán, en donde seria unas de las invitadas de honor.

Ginny esperaba la llamada de aviso que le indicara que la limosina estaba abajo en la entrada del hotel, se vía en el espejo, sabia que estaba radiante, tenia un hermoso vestido negro que llegaba elegantemente hasta su rodillas, dejaba ver sus hombros y brazos descubiertos, este atuendo era ceñido todo a su cuerpo, y sus zapatos altos cerraban en el tobillo. Su cabello suelto, total mente liso y maquillaje muy natural. Esa manera de vestirse tan sencilla la hacia verse hermosa y refinada. El aviso llego, y sonriente bajo.

Una ves en la fiesta se dedico a saludar a todos sus conocidos y a sonreír sin parar, mientras bebía una copa de champaña, vio a Draco llegar, puso una cara de fastidio, era muy tedioso tener tantos encuentros con el, pero desvió su mirada porque alguien le hablaba.

- tengo que presentarte a alguien, tal vez le llames la tensión – le dijo, picaramente, una señora de avanzada edad, tomándola por el brazo, Ginny rió, pero ese encanto no le duro mucho, porque a medida que iba caminando se daba cuenta que esta mas cerca de Malfoy, pero en un abrir y cerrar los ojos, ya estaba paraba frente a el.

- Joven Malfoy – llamo la anciana – le voy a presentar a una muy buena amiga mía, ella es Ginevra Weasley – dijo sonriente.

Ellos se miraron y Ginny como si nada extendió la mano y dijo "mucho gusto", Draco la tomo, pero se notaba en su cara que había caído en la cuenta de quien era esa chica con la que se topo en ocasiones anteriores. Ginny le dio una sonrisa hipócrita y con la excusa de que la llamaban, se retiro.

- no se preocupe, joven Malfoy, seguro que se apeno, pero ella esta soltera y la puede cortejar, es una chica un poco dura – comento la anciana, muy inocente de lo que pasaba por la mente de Draco.

Malfoy estuvo atento, por un rato, de Ginny, esperando el momento en el que ella se quedara sola, quería abordarla para que ella le diera muchas explicaciones. Y ese momento llego, vio como salía del salón hacia el jardín y excusándose con sus amigos salió tras ella, vio que hablaba por su celular con voz molesta, y espero a que se desocupara.

Ginny, después de colgar, se quedo viendo el hermoso paisaje que se veía desde aquella colina, desconociendo que el rubio se acercaba por atrás

- Ginevra Weasley – dijo con voz fuerte, haciendo que la chica se sobre saltara, volteando muy rápido.

- ¿qué quieres Malfoy, me molesta muchísimo que me asusten – replico Ginny

- quiero saber que hace una persona como tu en esta fiesta

- ay, yo no tengo que darte ningún tipo de explicación – Ginny se volteo nuevamente hacia el paisaje.

- Bueno es que me da curiosidad, ya que aquí están las personas importantes, y bueno..., tu me entenderás – dijo Malfoy riendo disimulado.

- Si, claro que te entiendo, pero si tanto te importa mi presencia aquí, pregúntale a mis conocidos. No se de verdad porque estas aquí perdiendo el tiempo molestando a una persona, que según tu, no tiene importancia, si la bella chica con quien viniste, te esta esperando en la entrada del salón – Draco voltio, y efectivamente su compañera lo esperaba con una cara de pocos amigos en la entrada.

- Esta bien Weasley, solo que sabes estoy un poco fastidiado de verte la cara – dijo por ultimo Draco.

- Y juras, que tu rostro si es digno de que lo vean tolerantemente..., como sea, déjame tranquila – replico Ginny.

Pasaron algunas horas, hasta la llegar la mitad de la madrugada, Ginny al igual que Draco disfrutaron de la estancia. Ya a las 3 de la mañana, todos los invitados empezaron a salir. Ginny con otras 5 personas mas, en esas Draco, esperaban sus autos, los chóferes fueron llegando uno por uno, hasta que se quedo completamente sola y molesta. "es que ese imbecil no piensa aparecer" dijo entre dientes. La pelirroja diviso su limosina. Se acerco a la puerta pero esta se abrió desde adentro, Ginny retrocedió un poco, vio a un hombre bastante corpulento salir.

- Quien es usted – dijo agitada.


End file.
